Kälte
by Aravan'sLady
Summary: Eine alte Story über Earth:Final Confict die ich wieder ausgegraben habe...ist bereits 10 Jahre alt. Reneè resümiert über das Leben und die Freundschaften


„Kälte" von Aravan'sLady, Dezember 2003

Alle hier vorkommenden Personen gehören den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Earth: Final Conflict gehört Tribune Entertainment Co., Lost Script Prod. Inc., Atlantis Films und VOX. Bitte veröffentlichen Sie diese Geschichte nicht ohne vorheriges Einverständnis der Autorin.

Thema: Reneè erlebt Weihnachten auf eine andere Art … und doch wieder nicht.  
Zeitpunkt: nach der 2. Staffel, aber vor der 5. Staffel  
Charaktere: Reneè, Liam, Augur, Lili

Anmerkung: Die zwei Zitate die ich verwendet habe, gehören Andrea Sailer und den Verantwortlichen für den Film „Mein letzter Film"

**Kälte**

Zimt. Zimt und Lebkuchen. Diese beiden Düfte schienen die Luft zu bestimmen. Reneè ging langsam zwischen all den Weihnachtsmarktständen und den fröhlich lachenden Kindern, Müttern, Vätern und Großeltern die Straße entlang. Schneeflocken tanzten vor ihr durch die Luft und ihr heißer Atem hinterließ für einige Augenblicke Spuren in der kalten Luft.

Doch Reneè lachte nicht, ihr rannen Tränen über das Gesicht. Tränen, die im schwachen Licht der Kerzen und Lämpchen wie Diamanten glitzerten. Kalte Luft umspülte sie. Sie zitterte. Doch nicht die kalte Luft brachte sie zum Zittern, sondern die Kälte in ihrem Inneren. Kälte, die ihr durch die Haut drang, durch all ihre Zellen und ihre Knochen. Die durch ihr Herz drang und ihrer Seele. Und so stand sie zwischen so vielen warm lachenden und fröhlichen Menschen und fühlte nichts außer Kälte, Einsamkeit und vielleicht einen Hauch an Eifersucht.

Jedes Jahr traf sie diese Kälte. Zu Weihnachten. Jedes Jahr. Sie wusste es. Und doch konnte sie es nie ändern. Diese Kälte breitete sich in ihr aus und riss all ihre Mauern ein. Überrollte sie wie eine Flutwelle. Denn Weihnachten erinnerte sie immer daran, wie allein sie eigentlich war. Sie hatte niemanden. Keinen Mann und auch keine Kinder. Keine Großmutter, die sie besuchen könnte. Ja, einfach niemanden, an den sie sich anlehnen könnte. Weihnachten, welches sie immer daran erinnerte. Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe.

Sie wusste nicht, warum ihr ausgerechnet dieses Weihnachten noch trostloser, noch kälter und noch einsamer vorkam. Sie hatte immer jedes Weihnachten überstanden. Mal besser, mal schlechter. Aber überstanden. Irgendwie.

Aber was war dieses Jahr anders? Warum erschien ihr die Luft noch kälter? Die Menschen noch weiter weg? Und der Frühling am Ende der Welt zu stehen? Was machte diese tragisch graue Welt noch eine Spur dunkler?

Sie müsste doch abgestumpft sein. Immun dagegen. Sollte sie es etwa so oft überstanden haben, nur um jetzt daran zu zerbrechen? Was war anders, was hatte sich geändert?

Sie stand in der Menge und beobachtete die Menschen. Und beneidete sie. Die Menschen um sie herum waren so arglos, so voller Vertrauen und Hoffnung. Sie hatten keine Ahnung von den dunklen Machenschaften der Tealons. Merkten nichts von der Gefahr in der sie lebten. Wussten nicht wofür der Widerstand kämpfte. Und wahrscheinlich wollten sie es auch nicht wissen.

War es das? Was es die Tatsache, dass sie kein Vertrauen und keine Hoffnung hatte, war es diese Tatsache welche ihre innere Kälte nährte und sie dazu brachte am Rande des Abgrunds zu stehen? Oder weil sie nicht mehr zu denen gehörte, die tatsächlich dachten es gäbe ein Weinen das grundlos sei?

Langsam löste sie sich aus der Menge und schlug eine mehr abgelegenen Weg ein. Noch immer glitzerten Tränen wie Diamanten auf ihren Wangen. Sie erinnerte sich an eine Film den sie vor einiger Zeit gesehen hatte: Mein Letzter Film. Noch immer hallten ihr diese sechs bestimmten Wörter, dieser eine Satz, daraus, durch den Kopf. Jetzt ist, wenn es weh tut. Jetzt ist, wenn es weh tut.

War es so einfach? Musste man seelische Schmerzen spüren um am Leben zu sein? Die Kälte in ihr war doch auch ihr Schmerz, oder? Musste sie also diese Kälte spüren um zu Wissen, dass sie JETZT am Leben war? Um zu wissen, dass die Wirklichkeit und Gegenwart immer und in jedem Augenblick existiert?

Sie hatte so oft ihre Gefühle verborgen, eine Maske getragen, damit niemand ihre Schwäche sah. Hatte sie in diesen Momenten nicht existiert? War ihr halbes Leben nicht existent, irreal und eine Lüge? Ja … ja in gewisser Weise schon. Denn sie hatte nur überlebt, aber nicht GELEBT.

Plötzlich hatte sie ein unkontrollierbares Verlangen los zu laufen. Einfach weg zu laufen. Bis zum Horizont und noch weiter. Aber sie wusste, dass sie das nicht konnte. Der Horizont war nicht unendlich. Am Ende würde sie wieder hier am Anfang stehen. Und die gleiche Kälte würde sie umgeben.

Leise, ohne es zu merken, war sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Eine Tür. Schweigend stand Reneè vor ihr. Ihre Tränen waren bereits getrocknet und hinterließen nur hauchzarte Spuren auf ihrem Gesicht. Kaum wahrnehmbar. Leicht zu übersehen. Wenn sie durch diese Tür trat würde sie der Kälte hier draußen entkommen. Aber sie würde nur einen Ort gegen einen anderen eintauschen. Die Kälte in ihr würde bleiben.

Auf einmal öffnete sich langsam die Tür. Dann stand Liam vor Reneè. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Fröhlichkeit zu Besorgnis. Er starrte sie eine Weile schweigend an. Wie unscheinbar die Tränen jetzt auch waren, er hätte sie in Reneè's Gesicht immer und jederzeit erkannt. Dann, unvermittelt fragte er sie leise: „Geht's dir gut?"

Ausgerechnet diese Frage stellte er ihr. Ausgerechnet diese, die sie nicht hören wollte, und auch nicht beantworten. Ging es ihr gut? Nein. Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Aber… sollte sie ihm das auch sagen? Ihre Mauern über Board werfen und dann ehrlich antworten? Aber waren denn nicht genau diese Mauern daran schuld, dass sie hier und jetzt so stand? Allein und voller Kälte? War der Schritt zum Schmelzen der Kälte tatsächlich so einfach? Oder einfach nur ein Illusion? Ein Trugbild?

„Nein", hauchte sie plötzlich und durchbrach damit die Stille. Sie überraschte sich damit selbst und auch Liam. „Nein."

Wortlos nickte er und zog sie dann in seine Arme. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Und plötzlich schien es ihr eine Spur wärmer zu sein. Innen und Außen.

Nach einer Weile löste er sich von ihr, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie ins Haus. Und mit jedem Schritt den sie tat, schmolz ein Stückchen der Kälte.

Lili und Augur waren auch da. Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden und während sie Glühwein einschenkten und Lebkuchen aßen, begrüßten sei Reneè herzlich.

Und je weiter sie Reneè miteinbezogen, so wie es nur Freunde taten, desto mehr verlor die Kälte ihre Wirkung. Und als Reneè sich zurücklehnte und an Liam an, waren auf einmal all ihre Sorgen und Probleme dieser tragisch grauen Welt, außerhalb dieser vier Wände, wie weggewischt. Verbannt für eine Weile. Und sie erkannte, dass sie zwar keinen Mann und Kinder hatte, aber dafür Freunde. Freunde, die ihr alles bedeuteten. Sie erkannte, dass sie nicht alleine war. Nicht mehr. Und das gab ihr in diesem Moment Frieden. Selbst die Kälte in den tiefsten Tiefen ihrer Seele war der schönen Wärme der Erkenntnis wahrer Freunde und Freude gewichen. Denn es würde immer einen neuen Frühling geben. Selbst nach dem kältesten Winter.

Ende.

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen – Aravan'sLady


End file.
